The Doctor (Time and Space)
The Doctor is the main protagonist of the fan series Doctor Who Time and Space. He is portrayed by three actors. Rhys Cropper as the 11th Incarnation, James Burnell as the 12th and Daniel Isaac as the 13th Incarnation. History The Eleventh Doctor (Rhys Cropper) "I brought him with me, because I knew, with what he's been through, he would conquer death." The 11th Doctor talking about Gregson. The 11th Doctor was an incarnation of the renegade Time Lord. His origins are unknown however he has stated that he regenerated from his 10th incarnation to his 11th while he was travelling with his companion named Jos. This incarnation of the Doctor was the most kind and generous in comparison to his other appearances. He is humourous, determined and ultimately a good man. He travelled with only two companions, Jos and Gregson Ranch. Jos was the Doctor's companion while in his 10th incarnation. Jos however was forced into the Time War while the Doctor was left to wander the universe alone. He later befriended Gregson Ranch. The two had a close relationship and considered each other best friends. The Doctor had a mission to save Gregson from death. As revealed later in their adventures, Gregson's death was a fixed point in time and the Doctor changed it. Ever since then death has been trying to kill Gregson whereever he and the Doctor travel. The Doctor continues to save him however one time the Doctor saved him, a paradox world was created where death ruled as a physical entity. The Doctor didn't want to admit that Gregson had to finally die however Gregson realised this and sacrificed himself so that the universe would return to it's normal state. Gregson's death broke the Doctor down and the Doctor knew that once Gregson died that he too would want to die. Gregson was ultimately killed in a car crash while the Doctor, although suffering fatal wounds, survived. The Doctor, broken down due to his best friend's death, said his goodbyes and returned to the Tardis where he apologised to Gregson for failing to save him and ultimately the Doctor regenerated. The Twelfth Doctor (James Burnell) The 12th Doctor was an incarnation of the renegade Timelord. He is the most stubborn, angered and cold hearted version of the Doctor. Due to the death of Gregson, the Doctor regenerated into a more cold incarnation. He felt purely responsible for Gregson's death and was angered by it. Gregson's death however didn't stop him from having any adventures. The 12th Doctor travelled alone for an unknown amount of time until finally meeting his first companion on Earth named Zack Rogers. The two travelled together for quite some time until they encountered the Master. After defeating him Zack claimed he wanted to return to Earth. The Doctor dropped him home and unknown to both Zack and the Doctor, Zack didn;t actually want to leave, instead it was the Master's mind inside of Zack that made him say he wanted to leave. The two friends didn't realise this until later on. Next the Doctor met David Ranch, his second companion who travelled with him for a short amount of time. The two travelled for two days after arriving on earth where they fought against a rising Cromatrite army. The Doctor defeated the army however at the loss of David who, due to injury, had to be sent back in time to be cured from the time travelling device he had. The other reason he was sent back is because the Doctor saw David's death while he was with Zack. He couldn't remember it was David until later on. Knowing he had to die to get the Doctor to where he was today, he sent David back in time. The Doctor then reunited with Zack who travelled with him again for some time. The two eventually fought against the Master again who took over Zack's body. David returned also, having time travelled from his departure early in the season, he instead arrived at the Doctor's location to rescue him once more from death before he went back in time to his own death. David rescued the Doctor however the Master was ready to kill the Doctor. The Doctor knew he had to make a sacrifice and placed the Master's conscience from Zack's mind into the Doctor's own. This triggered a regeneration, but before he changed he sent David away and returned Zack home. The Doctor returned to the Tardis and, having succeeded in saving Zack, let go his feelings towards failing Gregson. The Doctor happily accepted his fate and regenerated. The Thirteenth Doctor (Daniel Isaac) The 13th Doctor was an incarnation of the renegade Timelord. He is a true adventurer, seeing himself as bold, heroic and brave. This incarnation of the Doctor was also much more happy than his last. He met his first and only companion when he arrived on Earth shortly after regenerating. Jake and the Doctor only had two adventures together before Jake was killed by an alien named Dar Ell. The death of Jake brought back memories of the deaths of Gregson and David. He claimed that everyone he loves always dies because of him. To save anyone else he might get killed, the Doctor claimed to never travel with company again. The Doctor then travelled alone for the most of his life. He travelled to many different times and places in the universe. One adventure even brought him face to face with his 11th incarnation as well as Gregson, which brought back memories of his failures. The Doctor eventually was brought face to face with a Zakatron army as well as an evil incarnation of himself. The Zakatrons invaded Earth and clone the Doctor, creating an evil incarnation that had the same face as his 12th self. The Evil Doctor claimed his name was The Valeyard. The Doctor and The Valeyard battled for the fate of the Earth. The Doctor during this time was reunited with Zack Rogers. When the Doctor went to the Valeyard's ship to transport it into the void, he was knocked out by Zack who took his place and travelled to the ship and activated the system, which sent both Zack and The Valeyard into the void. Feeling failure again and having got the last remaining friend he had killed, the Doctor felt angered and ultimately betrayed by the universe. All the anger the Doctor held in over the years was finally unleashed which created a new personality and being which took control over the Doctor's body. Having the Doctor's memories but not actually the true Doctor, the new man, who called himself The Unknown, vowed to destroy the earth. During the time the Unknown plotted Earth's destruction, he came into contact with his 12th incarnation who witnessed Earth's destruction and went back in time to change it. He also fought against the Unknown to save the world. This led to the 12th Doctor learning that the Unknown wasn't truly the Doctor, just the evil he kept locked inside himself. The two fought and the Unknown realised what he was doing was wrong and became the Doctor again. The two Doctors went into the Tardis to prevent the Earth from blowing up. Even though the 12th Doctor witnessed its destruction, they couldn't allow it to happen, even though the destruction of earth is what led the 12th Doctor to save the earth anyway. The Doctor sent the 12th Doctor away however, saying it was he who had to finish this. The Doctor tried and succeeded in stopping the earth from being destroyed, however the Tardis core overloaded and the Tardis exploded, taking itself and the Doctor to death. ﻿ Category:Doctors